The Super Ladybloggers
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: Chat Noir persuades Ladybug to sign up on the Ladyblog, Ladybug tries to debunk a theory about Chat and her being a couple but then she finds out Chat is not on her side of the argument, so here comes a blog argument that tests Ladybug's patience with Chat. And what happens when he finds out he kissed Ladybug while possessed by Dark Cupid?


Ladybug had been bounding from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Eiffel Tower where she held her annual meetings with Chat Noir, she landed and no-one was there, first one to arrive ladybug thought, then suddenly a black figure made a thump on the cold metal perch "good evening my lady" Chat smiled,

"hello master of the puns" Ladybug said dramatically,

"you know you love me. Anyway today while I was walking in my civilian identity I got this wicked idea! We sign up on the Ladyblog and we act like we are now just don't talk about kwamis's, identities and personal information" Chat smiled evilly. Then after a while she said yes, they signed up and tried to name themselves Ladybug and Chat Noir but of course that was already taken so they settled for Lady Luck for Ladybug and Black Cat for Chat then they searched the topic everyone was talking about, when they saw it Chat smiled suggestively and Ladybug made a revolted face it read "Ladybug and Chat Noir, Perfect Couple?" Ladybug said to Chat "don't get any ideas because I'm debunking it"

"but they'll never believe your THE Ladybug right?" Chat asked

"silly cat we'll simply put our profile pictures to something only Ladybug and Chat Noir can take" Ladybug said sure of herself,

Chat nodded. Ladybug took a picture of her with the yoyo and Chat did a peace sign. They entred the topic they saw this for recent posts.

LadyBlogger: (Alya) I totally think that Chat loves Ladybug, even if she denies it, Chat always has that starstruck face squeeeeeeeeal! it read,

Chat looked at his lady she shook her head, his smirk deflated,

UltimateDJ: (Nino) I think you're overreacting but they did kiss that one time with Dark Cupid so mayyyybe? It read.

Chat was shocked he never remembered a kiss, he looked at his lady for information she had a face that clearly read "oh crap he's found out," oh no no no NO! Ladybug thought, the stupid cat actually found out about the kiss! What will he say? She thought again "Care to enlighten me about the supposed kiss?" Chat asked with a sad face,

"I didn't want you finding out then announcing to the world we're a couple when we're not!" Ladybug said with a sad face,

"But I wouldn't if you didn't want me to so let me ask again DID WE KISS?" Chat asked again

"yes you're a good kisser by the way" Ladybug smiled

"thanks my lady" Chat smiled,

Ladybug then decided to take the plunge,

Lady Luck: (obviously Ladybug) Well maybe Ladybug thinks they're partners and close friends while Chat maybe has a crush on her it's hard to tell plus I don't think they could just go on a date when they're superheroes it'll be like a celebrity marriage with the paparazzi and finally how do you know if Hawkmoth just decided to attack I don't think dresses or nice suits are good fighting outfits.

Chat looks at her with a sad yet surprised look at how much logic she used.

Ladyblogger: Wow! Whoever you are LL you are really observant, maybe that's true but there has been other signs of their relationship like Chat and the kiss scene and I'm out of ideas but that's not the point! They're made for each other! Ps that profile picture is so good it looks really natural where did you get it?!

Ladybug laughed so much she nearly dropped her yoyo phone she actually ran out of arguments for a romantic relationship that's hilarious! But then she noticed Chat was gone then another post came up

Black Cat: I honestly think that LL is half-right while there is a lot of problems with a hero relationship I don't think Chat has a problem with that. Why do you think he flirts with her everyday? Ps His puns are paw-some Cat out.

Ladybug was fuming he was supposed to be helping her with the argument! Stupid cat she thought then another post came in.

Lady Luck: For the picture that's for me to know and you to find out.

UltimateDJ: Well I can see both sides of the argument maybe Ladyblogger here can interview them for their opinion?

Ladybug was cracking up with laughter now she just gave them her opinion! Though so did that stupid cat then an urgent post came through.

Ladyblogger: I gotta go there's an akuma at my school Blogger out!

Ladybug was already leaping towards her school because she knew Ladyblogger was Alya they go to the same school! Just as expected there was an akuma wreaking havoc. It appears his name was Mr Money as he stated he was fired from a bank and wanted revenge then he shot a ball of money on fire at Ladybug "Cataclysm!" Someone roared Chat was behind her and charged towards the huge fireball it was destroyed and turned to ashes "that fireball was nearly as hot as you my lady," Chat flirted,

Ladybug face palmed at his bad pun attempt "where do you think the akuma is Chat?" Ladybug asked,

Chat looked at the villain and saw a iconic purple tie "in the tie my lady!" Chat roared,

Ladybug nodded and hooked the yoyo around the tie and pulled, the villain got pulled as well, she undid the tie and ripped it in half, the akuma flew out and Ladybug purified then a familiar face came rushing to her "are you together with Chat Ladybug?" Alya asked,

Ladybug shook her head while Chat nodded his head eagerly, Ladybug glared at him, he pouted and shook his head "though Chat used cataclysm so he has to run but I got time, did you want an interview?" Ladybug asked,

Alya nodded eagerly "ok so ummm who is Chat Noir to you? A friend? A partner? A sidekick?" She asked,

"we'll Chat to me is a partner because we constantly help each other out, everyone thinks I do all the work but I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for that silly kitty" she chuckled

"how's your relationship with Chat Noir? Are you a couple?"

"no way no how we can't let a silly relationship get in the way of us defeating Hawkmoth" Ladybug said sternly,

Beep! Beep! "Sorry folks that all the time I have!" Ladybug said and she bounded off.

Ladyblogger: It seems as if Chat wants a relationship while Ladybug does not that's what I got from the interview but she does think strongly about him saying she wouldn't be here today without him.

Lady Luck: That's what I think as well now don't get me wrong Ladybug probably does love Chat but she's worried about it affecting Paris which is the right choice I think.

Somewhere a few miles/kilometres away (whichever system you use) there was one Adrien Agreste looking at the topic on his computer cheering "she does love me Plagg! All hope is not lost!" He celebrated "whatever kid WHERE'S MY CHEESE?!" He roared,

Ladyblogger: Just who are you anyway LL you seem to know a lot more about Ladybug then I do.

Adrien then decided to sneak a post in,

Black Cat: Then you realise SHE IS LADYBUG! Dun dun dun! I mean very real looking profile picture, knowledge about Ladybug the creator of the blog doesn't know about and she has the same was sassiness Ladybug has.

Ladybug was flattered Chat thought she was sassy,

Ladyblogger: Uh maybe that could be true I mean when you put it like that.

Lady Luck: And how about you Black Cat that's Chat Noir is English you have a realistic profile picture and you're supporting Chat Noir's argument the question is are YOU Chat Noir?

UltimateDJ: wait this is so confusing Lady Luck is Ladybug and Black Cat's Chat Noir? Duuuude when you put it like that it makes sense are you Ladybug and Chat Noir?!

Then they both said at the same time

Lady Luck: Yes we are

Black Cat: Yup we are

Lady Luck: So basically remember how you said ealier about getting our opinion? You just did, Bug out

Black Cat: That actually was quite funny and to let you know it was my idea.

Black Cat left the discussion.

Lady Luck left the discussion.

UltimateDJ: Holy Crap

Ladyblogger: Agreed.

Two days later an akuma attacked and at at the aftermath of the battle Alya asked "someone on the Ladyblog called Lady Luck was claiming she was you and there was another person called Black Cat he was Chat Noir apparently are they both you and Chat Noir?"

Ladybug nodded "yup both Chat and I were on the blog last night under those usernames, although my miraculous is nearly out we'll talk more on the blog tonight.

Alya nodded eagerly.

And they talked all night.


End file.
